Feel The Heat
by Marifw
Summary: Slash: Nick and Greg. Post-ep for 404 Feeling The Heat, so some spoilers for that epi.


A one-shot story. Kinda fluffy and smutty. Hope you'll like it anyway! It's a post-ep for epi 404, Feeling The Heat, so spoilers for that!

--

**Feel the Heat**

"This alga grows everywhere."

"A Wave-runner, point droll. We have no idea where they went."

'_This is hopeless'_ Nick thought to himself. He and Sara were on a case where a 20 year old girl named Sophia Renatta had washed up on Windmill Cove. They were now looking for the boy she'd been with at the lake. Just then his boyfriend of more than one year came walking to the door.

"Heard you guys narrowed your search area to 44 square miles. That could take like… months."

Nick saw the smug look on his lovers face, and knew there was something on his mind. Greg just loved to come up with some random clue that would help solve the case.

"And I'm… sure you're here to shed some light on the situation."

He mightn't sound it, but he was damn proud of his boyfriend. It had only been like six months since the explosion; but the tech had recovered remarkably, and was almost back to himself again. He gave Greg a small smile as he entered the room fully.

"Your case is a boy-girl-thing, right?"

Nick gave out an affirmative sound at the same time as Sara did.

"Body was washed up near Windmill Cove? See these two coves to the north? Cottonwood Island and Tequila. Huge make-out spots. But nearly impossible to get to by land."

Nick felt a jolt of jealousy run through his body seeing the teasing smile on his boyfriend's face, his eyes looking straight at the Texan; he'd never been to any of those places with Greg. Sara just looked at him, a smile tugging her mouth.

"And… How would you know that Greg?"

Greg smirked at them, flirting with Sara as always. He was good at keeping appearance at the lab; since Nick didn't want them outed yet.

"A gentleman never tells. Anyway; I thought that would be a good place to start. If you guys need an extra set of hands…"

Nick would love to have Greg tagging along with them, but he also knew that the mere presence of the Californian would be distracting.

"Ah, no, no. I think we got it boss."

'_Shit, that almost came out as babe. Gotta focus now. Find this kid, and go home. Yeah, home… to Greg.'_ Nick could feel the beginning of an arousal and forced himself to think about anything other than his boyfriend's beautiful ass in those jeans.

-----

Greg was drained when he came home. It was way too hot outside, and with three cases he'd had enough work to do. He hoped his boyfriend would get home soon too. He wasn't quite ready to go when the tech was done. He had seen some of the tension between Nick and Sara, and knew there was no point in going to sleep just yet. The Texan would probably want some comfort when he came home, maybe a reassurance that what he had done was right.

Half an hour later, the CSI finally came walking through their front door. Greg was sitting on the couch, reading a forensics journal, but looked up when he heard silent mutterings emitting from his lovers mouth.

"What's wrong?"

Nick propped himself down beside Greg on the couch, leaning his head on the back.

"Sara. She's been driving me nuts today. The way she talked to the kid's father, and seriously believed that he had pushed the girl when there's no evidence backing it up. And after I told the father what had happened with his son, she totally snapped at me. Telling me how unprofessional I am, well not in those words, but she implied it. Just because I told him the truth? Aaw, she drives me crazy sometimes."

Nick had his eyes closed, but he could feel Greg's hand on this face, pulling him closer. As he rested his head on the Californians lean, but muscled chest, he suddenly remembered the events from earlier that day, the conversation leading to the discovery of Mark Young's body. He pushed back a little, looking into the eyes of the tech.

"So… Have you ever actually been to Cottonwood Island or Tequila? Or were you just playing our minds again?"

Greg looked back at him, a small pout made his appearance look like a three-year-old.

"When have I ever played with your mind?"

He held up a hand when Nick opened his mouth to answer the direct question.

"Never mind, don't answer that. But to answer your question, yeah, I've been to Tequila cove a couple of times."

"When? And with who?"

Nick could again feel a knot of jealousy form in his stomach. It's not like he didn't know that Greg had had other boyfriends before him, and he had himself had his fair share of girlfriends; he just didn't like being reminded of it.

"Eric took me out there a couple of times. We even slept there one night. Ever had sex on the beach Nicky? It's really something; amazing and totally annoying at the same time. Sand in every crevice of your body, the water hitting your feet and the moon giving you just enough light to see what you're doing. In Cali we used to sleep on the beach all the time, but I've only done it that one time after I moved to Vegas."

The Texan tried to shake his head to get rid of the picture of Greg with another man, having sex on the beach; but it was impossible. The knot in his stomach grew bigger, and he knew he had to do something about it. He wanted all of Greg's sexual memories to be with him. He wanted to erase the image of the other men; not only from his own brain, but also from his lover's brain. He knew he was very possessive of the younger man, but he couldn't help it.

Greg was watching the emotions flowing over Nick's face. He knew the older man hated the idea of him having had sex with someone other than him. He could see the jealousy start to disappear as a more determined look took place. _'Oh shit, now what?'_

"Come on. Let's go."

Nick got up from the couch and disappeared into their bedroom. Greg looked confused after him and slowly dragged his tired body out of the comfortable couch. On his way towards the bedroom, Nick emerged again, this time with a back-pack in his hand. The tech's confused look was met with firm eyes from his boyfriend.

"Come on. Move your feet G."

Greg turned around and saw the Texan with his head in the fridge, pulling out food and water bottles, putting the items in the small cooler inside the back-pack. The Californian groaned inwardly.

"Nickyyy, I'm so tired. We just got home from work. We've got two days off; can't we go on a picnic tomorrow? And besides; it's way too hot outside. We should stay indoors, in our wonderful air-conditioned home."

"We're not going on a picnic, we're going camping. There's plenty of trees at Tequila cove. You can sleep in the shade. Though I would rather do something else."

Greg groaned again. _'Fuck! I knew it; I should never have said those things. Damn it.'_ He had had second thoughts before walking up to Sara and Nick earlier that day, but he had never imagined it to go this far. But there was no point arguing. He recognized the look in Nick's eyes, and knew that anything he said would be dismissed. So it was better to just go with it, and besides; sex on the beach with Nick… Hot, hot, hot!

-----

Greg followed Nick out to his car; and they drove off towards Lake Mead. The Texan had remembered to bring some towels and blankets, so now they were ready for a camping at the beach. The drive was quiet; both men content with just being together. Even though he was still tired, Greg looked forward to a day at Lake Mead; swimming, lazing out on the beach and boy did he look forward to the sex!

The marina was cramped with people; most of them teenagers or in their early twenties. They walked down and rented a small boat till the day after. As soon as all of their things were tucked inside the small storage area, they headed out on the lake. For once there was no question about who was driving; since Nick had never driven a boat before.

"So I haven't driven a boat before. I grew up in Texas man, miles away from the beach, give me some credit here."

Greg smirked at his boyfriend; silently enjoying the feeling of knowing something the older man didn't.

"No prob baby. I'll teach you."

"Yeah sure. It's okay G, it really is. I'm more than happy just sitting here watching you do all the work for once."

'_Hell yeah, two can play that game.'_ But it was the truth. Nick was more than happy to sit and watch his boyfriend steer the boat towards their goal. They took their time, they were in no hurry this day; but thirty minutes after they had left the marina they reached Tequila cove. Greg directed the boat as close to land as he could, anchored it and they waded their way up to the beach. Since it was quite late in the afternoon the beach was thankfully abandoned.

Greg shimmied out of his trousers and t-shirt, put on his swimming-shorts and jumped into the lake. He moaned loudly when the cold water hit his heated body; feeling the tiredness and tension from work starting to fade away. The tech looked up to the beach, where he could see Nick laying out the towels and blankets.

"Come on out baby! The water is great!"

The Texan looked up and could just make out Greg's head propped above the water. The water looked great, and he wanted to wash away the sweat that was making his t-shirt cling to his upper body. He quickly removed his clothes and joined his lover.

After an hour with making out and playing in the water they got up and started to find some food. The sun was descending rapidly and by the time they were finished eating; it had vanished below the horizon. Greg was looking intently at his boyfriend who was cleaning up their meal.

"You know I love you right?"

Nick cocked his head, wondering where this had come from.

"I know, and I love you too G."

"You know; I've never felt like this with anyone before. There's no one else for me, and there never will be."

The Texans eyes softened at the words from the tech.

"I know."

Greg reached over and took his lovers hand in his. He needed him to understand this.

"I'm yours Nicky. And I want us to be together forever."

"What are you saying G?"

"Will you be mine? For ever? Will you marry me?"

Nick couldn't believe his ears. Was he really hearing this? He had always assumed that he would be the sappy one in this relationship, but he had come to learn that Greg was a bigger romantic than he looked like. The Texan woke from his haze, realizing that he hadn't given his love an answer when Greg started apologizing for being too much in a hurry.

"Wait G. Stop… I would love to be yours for ever. Yes; I will marry you."

The grin on Greg's face reached from ear to ear. _'He said yes. Oh. My. God. He said yes!'_ The Californian jerked forward and locked their lips together in a frantic kiss. He was so happy. For a moment there he had cursed himself for being to fast, for pressuring his boyfriend, but now all of that was forgotten.

The kiss didn't break until both men were gasping for air. Hands were roaming the others half naked body. As Nick initiated a second kiss he pushed his fiancé down on the blanket. They continued kissing as their shorts were removed, and both groaned when their erections touched.

Greg cupped the Texans firm ass pulling him as close as possible against his own groin. They moved slowly; they had all the time in the world and both wanted this night to last.

"I love you so much G. You're so beautiful."

Nick was looking down at his flushed lover lying beneath him, revelling in the sight of that lean body. Slim, but muscled. He let his hands caress the skin on the tech's torso, slightly teasing and pinching on the nipples. He dipped his head down and started sucking on an ear lobe; knowing this would drive the younger man crazy.

"Oooohhh. Love you too Nicky. God… Yes… Please… Need you… Oh, so much…"

"What do you want G? You have to tell me."

Greg was almost lost of coherent speak; his whole being just feeling Nick's tongue and teeth and hands. It was like his brain functions had shut down or overloaded.

"Need… You… Aaaww… Nickyyyy…"

Nick took pity in his lover, knowing that Greg was way beyond speak right now.

"You want me to suck you? You want me to fuck you?"

Greg's eyes widened. Hearing Nick talking dirty was a new and very enthralling experience. His shy and straight-laced boyfriend had never been much of a talker during sex; that had always been the tech's role. But he for sure wasn't complaining; he loved this new side of the Texan.

"Yes… Please…Suck me… Fuck me… Please Nicky…"

The CSI released the nipple he was sucking and kissed a wet trail down towards Greg's hard cock. He loved the feeling of giving head. If someone had told him, two years ago, that he would be turned on by giving another man a blow job; he would probably have knocked the person down. But here he was, sitting between his boyfriend's thighs, hungry for the taste of the techs essence.

He licked his way up the sensitive vain and moaned when the first taste of pre-cum hit his taste-buds. It was so purely Greg; it was the most delicious taste in the whole world. No fancy champagne or caviar came even close to the taste of his Greg. _'My Greg. Mine, forever.'_ The possessive thought made him plunge forward to claim all of the younger man.

Greg groaned loudly as the Texan deep-throated him bucking his hips up on reflex. He was so lost; he couldn't remember sex ever being this good. The smell of the trees and the water, and the sound of the crickets nearby only increased the sensation.

Nick continued the sucking, licking and biting; teasing Greg in every way he could think of. He moved one of his hands from the Californians hips, pushing two fingers softly inside the younger mans mouth. Greg sucked on the fingers greedily, and when they were nice and slick he let them go.

The Texan removed the fingers and started circling his fiancés tight opening. When the muscles relaxed he inserted first one and then two fingers; scissoring them, preparing his lovers body for his own, slightly impatient, erection. Greg was panting and bucking his hips from the double pleasure. Nick's mouth on his cock and his fingers stroking his prostate. The sensation was too much; and he could soon feel the usual tingle in his groin as his orgasm was close.

"I'm gonna come. Nicky."

He screamed as the powerful release washed over him. The techs head fell back down on the blanket in a post-orgasmic bliss. He whimpered when Nick removed his fingers, hating the emptiness left behind. He could feel the Texan moving to lie next to him; placing small kisses along his jaw. Greg slowly turned on his side to face him and when he felt the CSI's prominent erection against his now soft cock, it stirred. The feeling was so erotic it didn't take long until he was hard again.

Greg started kissing his lover back and now it was his time to push the other one back on the blanket. He was hungry for a taste of the pure essence of Nick. He quickly kissed his way down; and without any teasing he started sucking on the head, loving the taste and feeling of having Nick in his mouth.

But he wanted more. He didn't want the Texan to come in his mouth. He needed more stimulation. He let go of Nick's cock and moved up again. The disappointed grunt escaping Nick's lips was soon changed into a scream when Greg lowered himself on his lover's large erection.

"I'm gonna ride you so good cowboy. I'm gonna ride 'till you beg and scream. You want that?"

"Yes… God… So tight… So beautiful… I love watching you riding me."

Greg started moving, agonizingly slowly. Nick was rapidly loosing his mind. Moaning and begging for more.

"Please G… Faster… G…"

"As you wish."

Greg smirked, but soon his look had changed into a blissful state; as he watched his fiancé getting closer to the edge. The tech increased his moves, just as Nick put his hand around his cock, stroking him in the same rhythm. A few more moves and they both came; screaming the other's name.

Greg slumped down on top of Nick. The Texans arms holding him close. A few minutes passed before either was able to move again. At last Greg's muscles were functioning enough for him to slide off Nick's cock and finding some napkins in the back-pack to clean them both up with. After throwing the napkins into a waste sack, the tech snuggled close to the warm and strong body beside him.

"That was amazing G. Just… Wow."

Greg couldn't stop the big smile erupting in his face.

"It sure was. Better than anything I've ever experienced; ever."

Nick smiled too. He had accomplished his objective. And man was Greg right. Sex on the beach was truly wonderful. He reached out for another blanket; placing it above both of them. He didn't want them to get cold. He placed a tender kiss on the tech's forehead, pulling him even closer.

"Love you G, good night.

"G'night. Love you too."

--

Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
